1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uni-axial press for use in metallurgical processes for the consolidation of powder to form a green part, which includes a split case die apparatus and various removable rods to impart features to the green part.
2. Description of Related Art
Fabrication of cutting inserts from sinterable powder, i.e. cemented carbide metallurgical cermets or ceramic powders, involves compaction of the sinterable powder with or without a fugitive binder into a pre-sintered green part. Subsequent sintering of the green part produces a finished part which may be a cutting tool. Compaction takes place in a powder press under high pressure obtained through large opposing forces generated by top and bottom rams urged into a die cavity formed in a die containing the sinterable powder.
Compaction of the powders to form a green part may be undertaken utilizing a wide variety of techniques. Typically, a die chamber, provided within a die, is filled with powder to be compressed. One or two opposing rams moving through the die and into the die chamber along a pressing axis compress the powder and forms a green part within the die chamber. The compressed green part is then removed from the die chamber. In some instances, the green part may be provided with certain features during compaction by imparting the sides of the die chamber with facets and protrusions extending into the die chamber or by inserting a removable rod into the die chamber during compaction to form a mounting passageway within the green part. The variety and usefulness of these techniques for providing features to the green part during compaction has been heretofore limited.